Infidelity
by A Lovestruck A2
Summary: She knew it was wrong. Hell, they both did. But they couldn't get enough of each other. Yuri Topaz fic


_**A/N: So, what inspired this yuri one shot? Honestly, the fact that I haven't done a yuri Topaz fic in forever and I wanted to test myself to see if I can I write a fic that has infidelity. It is one shot this time around, but I'm not opposed to writing another chapter for it if this is decently received. **_

**Infidelity**

_Summary: She knew it was wrong. Hell, they both did. But they couldn't get enough of each other._

* * *

Emerald really loved every Friday night. It was something she looked forward to every week, for it was one of the very few occasions she could be alone without her boyfriend Mercury. She didn't hate spending time with him, but Friday nights held something special.

It was the day she snuck out of Team CMEN's dorm to meet the person she was having a secret affair with.

The thief in student's clothing was at her usual spot on the roof of the school, waiting for the person she was cheating on her boyfriend with to show up. She brushed a few strands of her lime green hair away from her ruby red eyes, humming a gentle tune as she patiently waited. _'I hope I'm not too late.' _

She checked her scroll to make sure. _'Nope. Ten thirty on the button. Should be here any minute now.'_

She didn't have to wait long before they showed up, spotting a familiar mop of blonde hair and bright blue eyes that shone in the dark. Emerald smiled and approached them, giving a slight shake of her hips into her walk.

"There you are. I was wondering if you were going to make it, Joan," she purred.

Joan Arc stepped from the shadows and embraced her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Sorry it took me so long. Pyrrha didn't believe me when I told her I was just going for a quick jog."

Emerald smirked and lightly dragged her fingernail under Joan's chin, making her shiver in desire. "Well, you're not~."

"Shush…" Joan's cheeks flushed red and she looked away. "I don't want to think about how wrong this all is."

Emerald tried not to flinch at her words. She knew it was wrong of her, so fucking _wrong_, to cheat on her boyfriend at all. But she just couldn't get enough of Joan for some reason. From the first time the blonde knight had the guts to try and talk to her to the first time they kissed. It was just so damned intoxicating; it burned like a drug.

She needed her.

Emerald settled her hands on Joan's hips, her hands brushing a few silky strands of hair away. "Do you regret this?"

"N-no," Joan admitted. "Even though I know it's wrong."

She leaned forward and gave her a kiss, pulling her in. Their lips met in a lustful frenzy of sorts and Emerald let out a soft growl to exert her dominance over the smaller girl.

Joan let out a weak whimper as Emerald's lips covered hers hungrily, but all that did was make Emerald want her even more.

"You are mine," she hissed softly, breaking off the kiss to force her head back. Joan let out a surprised meep but it quickly turned to a needy moan as Emerald's tongue flicked out. She lightly scraped over the sensitive skin of her neck and Joan's moans only increased in volume.

"_Mine_," Emerald hissed again. Joan's face was bright red and Emerald could tell she was starting to get more and more aroused with each second that ticked by. Her soft lips hovered mere millimeters away from Joan's neck and she blew on it before her pink tongue flicked out again. The wet tip of the fleshy muscle drew lazy circles on her and the blonde shivered again before she clutched her.

"W-wait…" Joan looked at her dead in the eye. "I-I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Emerald pulled away, tongue still out of the corner of her mouth.

"Are you only doing this to fuck me?" There it was. The blonde finally asked the question that had been lingering in Emerald's mind for some time. Were they only doing this for the sex?

Emerald wouldn't deny that it felt amazing having another girl's tongue wrestling with hers or having their fingers inside her. But was this just a lustful fuck session that would inevitably turn to bite them in the ass or was it something more?

She didn't know. She genuinely did not know.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Do you want it to be something more?"

"I…I don't know," Joan confessed, looking down at the ground with a choked sob. "But this…it makes me feel terrible. We're betraying Mercury's trust. What are we going to do when he eventually finds out? Pretend it never happened?"

Joan did have a point. It was only a matter of time before their treasonous affair was discovered and when they were caught, Oum knows what would happen. Mercury would undoubtedly be furious; Emerald knew that much. She didn't care if he was pissed with her. She could take the screaming and could easily take him if it came to blows thanks to her semblance. _'But what about Joan? She definitely wouldn't last in a fight with someone who trained to be an assassin their entire life. He'd kill her.'_

She couldn't risk that happening. Joan meant way too much to her.

"What do you want to do?" Emerald asked quietly. "Break it off?"

"W-what!?" Joan's eyes widened, filling with hurt. "No! I…I just want to be with you! I'm tired of this! This…this sneaking around!" She looked like she wanted to cry.

Emerald couldn't bring herself to hurt her emotionally like that. Not when Joan had been there for her before when she had her own issues to deal with. She pulled the blonde in for a tight hug, kissing her head. "Don't worry. We'll think of something, okay?"

She didn't know what, but she had to try something for their sake.

"What do we do for now, though?" Joan asked. "We can't keep hiding it forever."

"No, we can't. You are right about that," Emerald conceded. "But there's no point in pulling your hair out. Just relax, cutie."

She shivered as a cool nighttime breeze ruffled her skirt and she hugged Joan's warm body tighter against her. It was so, so wrong to do this to someone who trusted her, and Emerald couldn't deny that it hurt her too.

But she just couldn't resist the blonde knight.

Right now, she hated that weakness. _'Sorry, Mercury. I never wanted it to be this way.' _

"Give me a day to split up with him, okay?" the thief murmured into her ear. "Don't worry; he won't lay a hand on you if I can help it."

She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure, Joan or herself. At the end of the day, it didn't really matter.

She was still committing infidelity.

_**A/N: So, should we have more? Like I said, this is really only meant to be a small one shot though if received well, can easily become a two shot instead. Just wanted to write something before work lol. **_

_**-DPLxStrife**_

_**C. Strife#5371**_


End file.
